The Quality Health Outcomes Model (QHOM) (Mitchell et al., 1998) provides a framework for studying the quality of health care and delineates relations among interventions, patient characteristics, health care system characteristics, and patient outcomes. Dr. Radwin will use the QHOM as a framework to conduct studies that build on a middle range theory of the quality of oncology nursing care (Radwin, 2000). The research program proposed in this award will culminate in the examination of relations among: (1) interpersonal health care interventions delivered by nurses, (2) oncology patient state and trait characteristics, including gender, race, and age, (3) health care system characteristics at the hospital and unit level, and (4) adverse and desired oncology patient outcomes. Findings will be used to refine the QHOM. To develop the requisite theoretical knowledge and analytic skills to carry out this research program, Dr. Radwin first will complete an intensive period of formal study, including courses in health services research, health outcomes, health care models, and advanced statistical methods. Other developmental activities throughout this award will include mentorship from a distinguished group of nurse scientists, social scientists, and methodologists; and participation in multidisciplinary seminars, colloquia and other forums. After completion of the mentored training, Dr. Radwin, as an independent researcher, will seek funding to use the QHOM to examine the quality of care for groups of patients with different medical or surgical problems.